Confusion and Emotions: A Pokemon Adventure!
by Rachel V.S. World
Summary: When Gold and Silver meet, they immediately become rivals. But what will happen when Gold discovers the real truth about the mysterious redhead?
1. Chapter 1: Afternoon Memories

_"I hate the weak."_

_"I will only take the strong Pokemon, and annihilate the weak."_

These words resounded in Gold's mind as he absentmindedly petted Joy, his newly hatched Togepi, memories of this red-haired Trainer working their way through his head.

_What the hell is up with this girl?_ He thought to himself, _She talks like she's going to be the next Hitler… _

Gold felt sorrow clutch his heart. _She looked like a nice person…Why does she hate Pokemon so much? _He moved his hand across the shiny, newly cut grass. It felt cold.

Something warm suddenly gripped his side. It was Joy. Gold looked down at his Pokemon with surprise. Joy gripped tighter, looking up at its trainer.

"Toge… pi…" It muttered softly. Was Joy feeling… sorry for him? Nevertheless, it was reassuring.

Gold smiled, and cuddled his Pokemon. Joy also smiled, happy that its Trainer was back to his normal self. Gold absentmindedly glanced at his Pokegear watch.

"Oh no! It's 6:00 already?" His stomach grumbled, as did Joy's. They laughed, as he got up from his spot in the grass. "Well, we better get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Pi!" Joy replied, climbing up onto the boy's shoulder. Together, they walked into the Pokecenter, ready for one of the nurses' home-cooked meals.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Park

_"You got a Pokemon at the Lab."_

"_Yeah, it's really awesome! I love Fire-types."_

"…_.. What a waste. A wimp like you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you get what I'm saying?"_

"…"

"_Well, I too, have a good Pokemon."_

"_Wha-"_

"_You'll see what I mean! Totodile, go!"_

"_Wait, what are you-_

"_CYNDA…QUILLLL!"_

* * *

><p>"Gold!"<p>

A voice was calling his name. A feminine voice. Gold stirred, still caught in the throes of his dream.

"Silver…?" He whispered, somewhat hopeful.

The voice giggled. "Who's Silver?"

Gold snapped open his eyes. To his horror, he saw a familiar pair of brown ones, staring into his own.

"LYRA!" Gold quickly jumped up in his bed. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing…" She muttered in her defense.

"And you just had to come into my room and wake me up?" Gold said grouchily. Lyra pouted, and sat on the floor, making a point to ignore him. He sighed, then got up and crouched next to her on the floor. "Okay, I'll bite. What's up?"

Lyra took a Pokeball out of her pocket, and twirled it on the floor with her finger. "I just wanted to show you my new Pokemon, is all…."

"Well, then, show it to me."

Lyra smiled, and stood up, Pokeball in hand. "Go, Berry!" She said as she tossed it in the air. The ball opened, revealing a Clefairy. The Clefairy landed softly on the floor, with a flutter of its tiny wings.

"Wow, Lyra…" Gold whispered in awe. "Where'd you get one of those?"

"I…uh…" Lyra thought for a moment, "I got it from my pen pal in Kanto." She grinned, then patted Berry, who smiled at her touch. "He's was just too kind in letting me have his Pokemon." Her eyes sparkled, "You should meet him, Gold, he's so nice!"

"Oh…" Gold felt a little sad at the thought of Lyra having a pen pal, who just happened to be a boy. A boy, who was giving her gifts. Gold felt a slight twinge of jealousy, and then a little satisfaction at the thought of this person being a whole region away.

Lyra stared at Gold with curiosity. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Gold absentmindedly glanced at Berry, who was leaning with one arm against Lyra's leg and listening intently to the conversation. Berry looked from one trainer to the other, and then winked at him.

Gold was taken slightly aback by the Clefairy's suspicious attitude, but after continuing the conversation with Lyra, completely forgot about it.

* * *

><p>After spending the morning talking and reminiscing, Lyra and Gold decided to go for a walk in the park with their Pokemon. Char, Gold's Quilava, trotted alongside him, making sure to avoid the water fountain. Lyra's Chikorita, Leaf, was doing the opposite – playing in it.<p>

"Leaf, please don't splash Char, she'll get hurt." Lyra warned, but the Chikorita appeared to not be listening. He was having fun, and so was Char… right?

_Maybe she's playing hide-and-go-seek…. _Leaf grinned. _Well, I'm going to be the first one to find her! _He quickly ran in the direction of her scent, giddy at the thought of finding her so they can play more games.

Gold realized what was happening, and sat down on a bench to watch it unfold. It was very entertaining to see the Pokemon running and laughing together, it made him forget his worries. He and Lyra talked a little bit more, and eventually the topic came upon Pokemon.

"Are you planning on getting any more Pokemon besides Char and Joy?" Lyra asked. "You might never know they'll get lonely." She threw a sideways look at the wrestling Pokemon, and laughed.

"Haha… umm…"

"I don't know." Gold leaned back against the bench. "I haven't really considered it, but I will need more if I'm going to get through the Pokemon League in one piece." He sighed. "I don't really have any catching experience, though…."

She turned her head back. "Well, why don't you go ask one of those Ace Trainers to help you?" She pointed at one of them. "That person looks experienced."

Gold looked in the direction of her finger. The person seemed to be in an intense fight against a Lass, but the Trainer was obscured by the shade of a nearby tree.

It was apparent that the Lass was on the verge of tears, as her Jigglypuff was being severely beaten by the other Trainer's Pokemon, a Totodile.

"C'mon, Jigglypuff! You can do it!" The Lass called out to her Pokemon. "Use Sing!"

The Jigglypuff tried to sing its soothing lullaby, but all that came out was a sick gurgle. Her throat was deeply scratched from the Totodile's Cut attack from previously, and she could not make a sound.

"Useless." The mysterious Trainer muttered, "All of them. Toto," The Trainer turned to its Pokemon, "Finish her."

The Totodile smirked, and extended his short claws, which glimmered with a dark light. Gold recognized it as Dragon Claw. "No way…" He said to himself. Only one Totodile he's seen knew that move. "That Trainer… can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Lyra asked. Gold didn't respond, but quickly got up and ran towards the battlers with no inclination of stopping. "Gold, wait!" She called out to him, but he wasn't listening.

* * *

><p>The Totodile charged straight at the Jigglypuff, its claws poised to attack. "DIIILLLLEEE!" It cried out, jumping up, preparing to bring down the Dragon Claw on the injured Pokemon.<p>

"Jigglypuff, No!" The Lass screamed, hopeless, her tears falling on the battle-torn soil. The Trainer grinned, victory was inevitable. The Trainer's Totodile slashed hard at the Jigglypuff, who let out a silent cry, then was still.

The Lass crouched next to her precious Jigglypuff, grief ridden all over her face. "You did great, Jigglypuff. Thank you." She forced a smile, and the Pokemon uttered out a weak noise, showing its admiration for her trainer. The Lass grimaced, and she whisked the Pokemon away in its Pokeball. "You can rest now…"

* * *

><p>Gold arrived at the scene just as the Lass left, Lyra tailing behind him.<p>

"That poor Pokemon…" Gold sighed, as he knelt next to the spot where the Jigglypuff once lay. He smoothed the dirt out with his fingers, feeling the wetness of the Trainer's tears. Lyra stopped next to Gold, panting like she had run a marathon.

"Gold?" She put a hand on Gold's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, Gold heard the crunch of leaves. Both turned at the direction of the noise.

"That girl was weak." A voice droned, "Wasn't even worth my time…"

Gold stood up, facing the Trainer. "Let me see your face…." A fire burned in his golden eyes. "You monster!"

"Why should I-..!" The Trainer spat back.

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

The mysterious Trainer stepped out of the tree's dark shade. Trademark red hair glimmered in the sunlight, along with a black jacket and dark blue pants. Shimmering silver eyes under a glaring look framed his countenance.

Gold stared at the familiar person standing before him. "Silver…." He quietly whispered, his face unreadable.

"Gold…?" Lyra cautiously asked, "What's going on?"

Gold stepped forward, and pulled out a Pokeball containing Char. "Stay back." He put an arm in front of the concerned Lyra, shielding her from what would come next.

"Silver…"

"Yes?"

Gold held out his Pokeball, eyes ablaze in determination.

"I challenge you to a battle!"


	3. Chapter 3: Park Battle!

**_Hey guys, Rachel V.S. World here. My deepest apologies about not updating! =.='_**

**_I have been rather busy with school for the past few weeks, and with summer coming up, there's summer school on top of that. So... updates will be sort of...not timed well._**

**_I would have loved to write more on Silver's point of view, ( :P ) but I'm sort of pressed for time._**

**_I WOULD, however, like to thank (all three of you people who even bother to read this) for your support. It makes me really happy! :D_**

**_Also, thanks to PhaedraDarkStar (I think that's how you spell it) for your advice and support, even though you are thousands of miles away. You are on my Cookie List. ^_^_**

_**And for the other budding artists and writers out there, no dream is ever too big. You have to start somewhere, so keep at it!**_

_**Fuzzy Regards,**_

_**Rachel V.S. World**_

* * *

><p>Silver backed up, his mind racing.<p>

_Huh? Did he just-…. _He stared at Gold, scanning him apprehensively. He was definitely NOT expecting this.

_What fucking reason would he have to challenge me like that?_

"Gold, you can't do this!" An annoying high-pitched voice sounded in Silver's ears. "The types won't work!"

Silver glared at the brown-haired girl standing behind Gold's protective guard. _Oh, _he thought to himself, _Her._

Toto growled as he prepared to attack. "Trying to be the hero, huh?" Silver smirked. "Well, your girlfriend's right. It won't last long…" He swallowed nervously. For some reason, those words had a bad taste in his mouth…

"Shut up!" Gold screamed at him. "I'm just sick of you doing this, treating Pokemon like tools!" He tossed up the Pokeball, revealing his Quiliva. "C'mon, Char! We can do this!"

Char landed on the ground, growling, flames raised for battle. Toto did the same, its battle stained claws also raised.

Silver smirked lazily at his challenger. "Well, then…"

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Silver fell to the ground, his red hair now charred black, as well as his face and clothes. He wiped some soot out of his eyes, looking at his Totodile, who wasn't faring much better, either. <em>Damn it…<em>

Silver quickly dodged another Flame Wheel attack, landing directly next to Toto. It was still on the ground, catching its breath. "C'mon, you stupid gator!" Silver shouted at Toto, "Get up!"

Toto's fogged eyes strained to look at the Trainer, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. "Dile?" It weakly questioned. "To…"

"What?" Silver glared at him with demanding eyes.

"Todi…"

"What are you sayi-… Toto? Toto!"

The Totodile said nothing, for it had fallen on the leaves, unconscious. "Toto!" Silver quickly dashed to where his Pokemon lay, somehow unaware of the danger that was charging directly at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And, that's the end of Part One! Sorry for the shortness ( and the heartfelt letter above that probably bored other unconcerning people to tears ).<em>**

**_Hope to see you soon..._**

_**...In Part Two!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Beaches of Ignorance

**Hey, everyone, this is another message from Rachel V.S. World. (OMG!)**

**I just want you to know that I am SO SORRY! :'(**

**For being two months late, that is.**

**I have had a lot happen to me in the past few months, what with school and love relationships (Yes, geeks CAN find love.) and webcomics, there's just so much that I have to get done.**

**Plus, the detasseling job that I have set up starts next week or the week after that, so I am mentally tired already.**

**And I'm just a lazy son-of-a-gun.**

**So, to make up for my lack of writing, I present to you with the next chapter. BUT WITH A LITTLE HUMOR! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Seriously and Sincerely,**

**~ Rachel V.S. World**

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon, Silver!" A young voice beckoned. "Let's go find some more shells!"<em>

"_Wait up!" Silver stumbled in the sand. Circling the cliffside, he kept a tightened grip on the heavy burlap bag. Scrambling up the dune, the redhead peeked over the top, searching for his friend._

There, he saw her standing in the water, her shiny, brown hair waving in the breeze. Silver huffed, she's daydreaming again. He ran towards her, ready to tell her a thing or two about being distracted when there's work to be done. (That work being collecting shells…)

_Then he tripped, and fell face-first into the sand. Spitting sand out of his mouth, he huffed again._

_Silver's friend turned to him, her smiling face laughing at his clumsiness. "Well, look, it's Silver, at it again." She walked to where he lay ashamedly in the sand. "Maybe you should watch where you trip next time." The brunette giggled at her joke._

"Can it, Blue." Silver snarled. "YOU were the one staring at the water, being distracted. Besides…" He held up his bag, which clinked from the shells inside. "I thought we were collecting shells today."

_Blue, dismissing his words, pulled him up from the sand. "C'mon, Silver. Quit thinking about shells, and come and enjoy the view for once." She tugged him in the direction of the sea, making Silver drop his bag. _

"_Collecting shells was your idea, though…" He mumbled, trudging unwillingly in her path as the bag was swept away in the waves of salty blue._

_"Silver…"_

* * *

><p><em>"Silver…"<em>

"Blue…" He mumbled unconsciously, shifting a little towards the warmth that now covered him, gently rocking him into a comfortable position. "The shells…"

Gold stiffened slightly at Silver's movements, but continued on, wondering what she was mumbling about. As he walked, the unconscious load in his arms, a quick but silent, wanting thought passed into his mind.

_I could get used to this…_

Shaking his head, he tried to ignore that stupid thought. She's a bad Trainer, she hates Pokémon. Don't think these kinds of things, Gold.

Gold moved his arms so that Silver's head was resting on his shoulder, not minding the small blood spot that was starting to stain his shirt. Looking at her face, framed by matted, burnt red hair, he said something almost accidentally, that Lyra, who was a few feet away, couldn't quite understand.

"Boy, does she look pretty when she's asleep…" Gold muttered aloud.

* * *

><p>"NURSE JOY!"<p>

The doors to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center slammed open, knocking over the resident Chansey. Three people urgently blocked the doorway; one of them an extremely apologetic brunette girl who was trying to help the overturned Chansey.

The others were two boys, one of them had a cap twisted around his head, mussing up the black hair that was sticking out, and was carrying the other, whose face was as red as the hair that covered his head, noticeably clinging to the other boy's shirt in an attempt not to fall off.

Nurse Joy face palmed, wondering why she had taken this shift.

"Nurse Joy!" Gold started again, this time with more urgency. "I need some help!"

"Oh-…right. Anyway...Welcome to the Pokémon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokémon for you?" She said, a deadpanned expression on her pretty face.

"Yeah, I kind of need some medical assistance here." He said, with a similar tired look, motioning to the embarrassed redhead in his arms.

"Okay, place…"

Nurse Joy looked at the child again, slightly confused. _Is that person a boy… or a girl? _She inwardly shrugged. _Meh. Maybe they're bishounen._

"…The injured person on the cot."

"O-okay." Gold moved towards the cot, gently placing Silver, who was now asleep (probably from sheer boredom) on the small bed. The Chansey waddled over, wheeling the "injured person" down the hall. Gold noticed that the Chansey sported a black eye, and was limping.

_Gosh, that poor Chansey..._Gold thought as he sat down in the waiting bench next to Lyra. "What do they do to the Pokémon here…?" He wondered aloud. Lyra absentmindedly shrugged and picked up a magazine, wondering about the latest news of the Morty scandal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahaha, yes, I am a COMEDY GENIUS! XD (*COUGHSARCASM*)<strong>

**Anywho, I thought it would be nice to introduce a sarcastic Nurse Joy in this one. Don't hate, I just thought it was the appropriate time. I already have a bunch of awkward moments planned for her. Hehehe...**

**Also, I apologize, but you guys will have to wait until the next chapter to see why Silver was so dramatically injured. Sorry about that. :P**

**Sincerely,**

**~ Rachel V.S. World**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello, Baby

**Greetings.**

**This chapter is very short, and it's based off a song. ****... That's basically it in a nutshell. **

**Enjoy! Review if you can!**

**Nothing else I can really say,**

**~ Rachel V.S. World**

* * *

><p>Silver rolled in the bed, his arm falling to the side.<p>

Thump… Bang.

A door opened and closed, echoing through the room.

Click, click, click.

Footsteps. High heels.

Shiver.

Something cold pressed against his bare chest.

Scritch, scritch, shuffle.

A pen and paper.

"Silver? Is that your name?"

Yes, it is.

"Could you sit up?"

Alright..

"Tilt your head."

Oww… Fucking hell…

"Okay…"

Huh? Her voice sounds off…

Scritch, scritch, shuffle.

What are you hiding?

Squeak.

A chair.

Plastic. With wheels.

I can smell perfume… She's close.

"Silver… you got in a bit of an accident."

Yeah, so what?

"A Quilava charged at you and hit you in the head. You've suffered a concussion."

Psh… That idiot needs to keep better control of his stupid rat…

"And, Silver…"

Huh. She sounds a little… sympathetic?

What are you trying to say?

Speak to me!

...Why the hell can't I talk?

"You've gone mute." 

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's what happened. I promised, and I delivered.<strong>

**Now, you all might get a little confused, but it'll become clearer later.**

**Your loyal servant of words,**

**~Rachel V.S. World  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: A Departing Letter

**Hey you guys! Rachel V.S. World here!**

**Well, I am VERY happy to say that...**

**WE HAVE 1000+ HITS! YAHOO! :D**

**Thanks to all of you guys, my first fanfic has gotten a lot of success!**

**I applaud you all, ****times infinity tenfold! :3**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! I would love to hear what you have to say, it is very much appreciated!**

**Sincere Thanks,**

**~ Rachel V.S. World**

* * *

><p><em>Plop. Plop. Plop.<em>

Lyra observed the clear, cool rain falling off of the roof of the Pokémon Center, splashing into puddles on the ground and falling into little streams which ran into the gutter with a rushing noise. Shuffling into a more comfortable position, she sighed and sat back into the bench, listening to the sounds of Goldenrod.

Pokémon cries to the south, buzzing neon on the seemingly endless buildings, a saxophone in the distance, and the grinding metal of the Train as it arrived from its midnight shift. After sitting in the same bench for two hours, waiting, Lyra knew the sounds all too well.

Leaf was snuggled close to her, drifting in and out of sleep while watching the people pass by with interest. He yawned, and climbed onto Lyra's lap. Like his Trainer, he didn't mind the rain. It was soothing to him and Lyra, whom they had to wait hours for news about Silver.

It was a very long night.

Gold started pacing after fifteen minutes, asking Nurse Joy constantly about Silver. When she finally lost it and told him to sit down, they got into a shouting match. Afterwards, Gold was forced to sit down and wait. He fell asleep at around 8:00, with Char sitting by his side, waiting in his stead.

At around 9:00, Silver's Totodile woke up, and threw a large tantrum because his Trainer was missing. Leaf calmed him down with a quick Stun Powder and a comforting hug. The Pokémon eventually fell asleep in Lyra's bench.

Lyra, who was kind of a night owl, didn't feel like sleeping, so she took this time to wander around the halls, peeking in doors. She was just about to enter the storage closet when Nurse Joy caught her, scolded her, and forced her to sit outside.

That was two hours ago.

Lyra sighed, she was thoroughly worried and bored, which is not a good combination when you have been impatiently sitting on a cold, hard bench for a couple hours. For once in her life, she had been feeling genuinely concerned about a stranger she had just met.

_I hope he's okay,_ Lyra thought as she hugged a tired Leaf close to herself. _Gold really seems to like him._

"Chiii…" Leaf unconsciously replied. _I hope me and Char and Toto can all be friends… _  
>He sighed. <em>Wouldn't that be fun?<em>

Leaf yawned again, and then fell into a light slumber.

Lyra looked down at the Pokémon in her lap, and giggled. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._

"I guess I'd better go to sleep, too..."

Gently, she lifted the small Pokémon off of her legs, and lay down on the length of the bench, placing the Chikorita on her belly. She lifted her hat so that it covered her eyes. "Hopefully we'll get some answers tomorrow."

The unconscious Pokémon mumbled a reply, and she smiled. "Goodnight, Leaf."

Lyra closed her eyes, and she drifted to the calming lullaby of a distant saxophone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss Lyra?"<em>

Lyra grumbled, and shifted a little bit. _Where am I? _She thought._ Man, this is uncomfortable_ _..._

"Go away…" _Sigh…I'm going back to sleep._

_"Miss Lyra, please wake up!"_

"Five more minutes…" She murmured to the voice. _Can't you see I'm sleeping?_

_"But this is urgent! Please, you have to get up!"_

Suddenly, a light filled Lyra's closed eyes, temporarily blinding her. The sounds of Goldenrod flooded back into her ears, jarring her awake. She flailed a little bit, making Leaf fall off of her belly with a surprised squeak. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man standing in front of the bench, holding her hat in his hands.

"Who are you? Give me back my hat!" She grabbed the hat out of his hands and pulled it over her head. She shot him a glaring look. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Come now, Miss Lyra! Don't you recognize me?" The man said, sounding a little hurt.

Lyra squinted her eyes, and they came into focus. In front of her, the man became clearer, until she saw the familiar freckled face of her favorite deliveryman.

"Frankie!" She squealed, hugging him. "I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay!" He laughed, smiling. "By the way, I have another delivery for you." He handed her a brown package, tied up in a little bow with twine. Leaf rolled over and looked up at the package, giving a hopeful chirp.

_Maybe it's food…_ The Pokémon's stomach grumbled a little. _I'm starving!_

"Oh…" Lyra said, turning the package over in her hands. She could hear something rolling around. "Probably more Berries from Mom…" She sighed. "She really needs to stop spending my money."

Leaf's stomach grumbled again, so he nudged her leg. _If you don't want them, I'll have them! I don't _  
><em>mind.<em>

Lyra sighed and nudged him back, giving him the go-ahead. Leaf squealed and snatched the box from her, pulling on the twine with his small mouth. Lyra glanced sideways at Frankie, who shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that, Lyra." Frankie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know, mothers are like that, sometimes. I'm sure she's just worried about you." Snarfing sounds came from Leaf's direction. He'd found the berries.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lyra shrugged, turning away from the noshing Pokémon. "Thanks, Frankie."

"Aw, it's no problem. Hey." Frankie grinned, taking an envelope out of his parcel. "Maybe this'll cheer you up."

"A letter? Who's it from?" Lyra asked, taking the piece of mail from his hands.

Leaf lifted his head from the now empty box and burped. _A letter? _

He waddled over to Lyra, and nudged her in the leg again, with a curious look. _I wonder who it's from! _

"…I don't know. It doesn't have a return address." He wrinkled his brow in curiosity. "Well," he said, turning to walk away, "I'll see you later!"

"See you!" Lyra gave him a quick wave. "Have a good day!"

"I will!" Frankie replied. Whistling happily, he walked away to make more deliveries.

Leaf sighed. _Well, so much for that._

When he was out of sight, Lyra sat down on the bench, looking at the envelope in her hands. It was clean and white, with no stamp or address, just a scribble on the front that said "Lyra Green" in neat cursive.

"Hmm…" She wondered. Leaf inspected the letter, sniffing it and prodding it, and shook his head. He didn't know the scent.

_I dunno about this, Lyra…_Leaf looked up at his Trainer in worry.

"It's okay, Leaf. I'll be careful." She assured, ripping open the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out, one of them slightly browned, with newspaper print on it; the other looked like flowery stationary. Lyra picked up the folded piece of newspaper and smoothed it out, reading the article carefully.

"Oh no..." She gasped, scrambling for the other paper. Opening it up and reading the neat writing, her heart skipped a beat with each word. When she finished, she fell back in the bench, exhaling a shaky breath.

"Chii!" Leaf cried in worry. He nuzzled into her neck, checking her pulse. "Kori?" he nudged her.

Lyra had paused to collect her thoughts, her eyes wide with some kind of emotion that her Chikorita had never ever seen in his friend. Leaf cried again, _Lyra, what's wrong?_

Not responding to Leaf's pleading, Lyra took out her other Poke ball and rolled it around in her hands, contemplating something. Suddenly, a determined and stoic look came over her face.

_Lyra? _

She grabbed the two papers and the envelope, and stuffed them in her bag. Putting the Poke ball securely back in her belt, she picked up her concerned Pokémon and placed him on her shoulder.

"Chii? Chi!" The Pokémon protested. _Wait! I want to stay with Toto and Char…_

"I'm sorry, Leaf, but we can't wait for Gold and Silver." Lyra said firmly, getting up from the bench and throwing her backpack over her other shoulder. "We have to go."

_I just wanted to play with them… Why do we have to leave so soon?_

"Itaa..." He muttered sadly as she carried him away from the Pokémon Center… and his newfound friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(Psst!<strong>

**Hi, it's me again. I forgot to tell you that I have another Pokemon project on . called Truth or Dare! (So original, huh? :P)**

**My problem is, though, I don't know what the public wants in terms of which group from the Gameverse should go next. If you would please go to my profile a vote on the poll, it would be very helpful!)**

**Thanks for listening!**

**~Rachel V.S. World**

**P.S. (I think it might also help to tell me which Shipping from the groups you want me to do, too. Just so I can get the most story bang for my writing buck, if you know what I mean.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Moo  Moo Miltank!

**Hey, guys! I'm back!**

_**After many, many months, I have finally returned! (Temporarily)**_

_**I don't have much to think about or to say on here, so...**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Sincerely Sorry,**_

_**Rachel V.S. World**_

* * *

><p><em>BEEP, BEEEP!<em>

Nine. Camper, looking for directions.

BEEP, BEEEP!

Ten. Hiker…

…Needs food. Sigh.

Screaming. No, he can't sleep here. Nurse Joy kicks him out.

BEEP, BEEEP!

Gold sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn.

_Eleven. It's a Trainer._ _Queue Nurse Joy..._

"Hi! Welcome to the Goldenrod Pokémon Center! How may I help you today?"

_Yup, there she goes. _Gold rubbed his eyes, yawning again. Char twitched on his lap, flaring up at the feeling of movement. Gold brushed off the flames that were catching on his clothes. _What a day… I can't believe Silver's not awake yet…_

It had been four hours since Lyra mysteriously left, and Gold felt that Silver wasn't ever going to walk out of those escalator stairs, all healed and perfectly fine. _At this rate, _he thought, _I'll NEVER get to the Pokémon League._

Gold observed a girl with pink hair and a Miltank at the counter, chattering away happily as she gave Nurse Joy her Pokéballs. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on his hands. _Weird. Never seen her around before._

"'Scuse me?" An oddly high voice addressed, poking his shoulder.

"…Hm…?"

Gold lazily opened his eyes, his vision enclosed by a pair of lashed pink ones. "Excuse me," said the voice, "But what did you say?"

It took a while for Gold to register that those eyes were a few centimeters from his face.

"HWAAAH!" He screamed, knocking over his chair in surprise. Tripping over himself as he tried to flee, Gold tumbled to the floor, his chair trapping him by the waist. "GAAH!" He flailed his arms, trying to get the chair off of him, but he was stuck.

Gold heard heavy footsteps coming towards him. _Oh no,_ he thought, _This is the end!_

Sniff, sniff.

Something was sniffing his hair. It snorted. Gold squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for his impending doom.

Suddenly, a weight was lifted from his head.

_Wait a minute…_

Gold turned to his side, coming face to face with a Miltank.

"Moo," It said as it munched on his hat.

* * *

><p>Gold stared at the Milk Cow Pokémon, bewildered, before he realized that he didn't have his hat on his head.<p>

"Hey! Gimme back my hat!" Gold swiped for his hat, but the Miltank jumped nimbly out of his way. "Fine, I guess we'll have to settle this _mano a mano_, huh?" Gold lunged at the Pokémon, wriggling his arms and legs as he struggled to free himself. "Graah!"

"Moo!" The Miltank yelped, dropping Gold's hat and scurrying away. Gold turned his head from side to side, trying to find out where the thieving Pokémon went.

"I swear, you stupid cow, if you even so much as pulled a thread on my hat, I'll...I'll feed you to my Quilava!" Gold growled out his threat, trying for the third time to get out from under the chair. _Jesus Celebi, THIS CHAIR'S STRONG! _

Suddenly, the chair was lifted from his waist and thrown to the side. Gold heard it crash against the wall, and clatter onto the floor. Then a pale hand reached out, grabbed him by his collar, and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey! What are you-"Gold cut himself off as he faced the person who had him cornered up close.

Her face was beautiful, with a fine jaw line and well-rounded, blushed cheeks that made her seem young and childlike, when she was probably well into her teenage years. Her plump, pink lips were curled into a menacing sneer, showing her perfectly straight, white teeth. Bright pink, thick locks; pulled back into perfectly symmetrical pigtails; framed her lovely expression, and glittering rose-quartz eyes bored threateningly into his. She was… very pretty.

"Wow…" Gold sighed, endlessly gazing at her poetically inspiring features. Her high voice cut him off.

"Quit glaring at me, nimrod!" She shook his collar, thrusting his head even harder against the wall with surprising force. "Did you just threaten my Moochie?"

"Uhh..." Gold blushed, swallowing nervously, "M-maybe?"

"MAYBE! You just told her you'd feed her to your Quilava!"

Gold flushed angrily. "W-well…She tried to eat my hat!"

"Well you should have kept it on your head!" The girl said, her tone of voice growing from menacing to taunting.

"Maybe I would've, if I wasn't TRAPPED UNDER A FREAKING CHAIR BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Nurse Joy; who happened to be listening the whole time; grabbed for her phone and dialed a number, anxiously whispering into the receiver, "We have a Code Rainbow, girls; I repeat; Code Rainbow."

Hanging up quickly, she watched worriedly as the two Trainers began to battle it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BWAHAHAAH! Cliffhangers. :3<strong>_

_**~Rachel V.S. World**_


End file.
